Quelques cheveux blancs et des rebondissements
by draco62
Summary: Lily Evans a changé. Bien changé même, depuis pourdlard. A vrai dire c'est compréhensible: plus de 60 ans la séparent de ses années passées dans la respectable école. Mais tout est-il si différent? Testez les premiers chaps et faites-vous votre opinion
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Et le temps passe et passe et passe...et rien n'a changé

« POTTER ! ! ! ! J'EN AI RAS LE BALAI DE T'AVOIR SUR LE DOS TOUTE LA JOURNEE ALORS DEGAGE DE LA IIIIMEDIATEMENT AVANT QUE JE NE M'ENERVE POUR DE BON ! !

James Potter, célèbre tombeur de ces dames de Poudlard, se passa une main dans les cheveux, passablement agacé lui aussi :

-Euh…je veux rien dire ma lilou mais là tu es DEJA énervée…

-ET JE NE SUIS PAS TA LILOU !

La tornade rousse qui s'était abattue devant les maraudeurs quelques instants auparavant fit demi-tour et monta rageusement les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles de Gryffondor.

James la regarda partir :

« Encore raté . Cette fille va me rendre complètement cinglé » pensa t-il . Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis qui visiblement, trouvaient la situation amusante : Patmol, alias Sirius, était mort de rire, tandis que Rémus avait cette petite étincelle dans le regard qui dénotait chez lui un profond amusement. Peter lui…encore fallait-il qu'il ait assimilé tout ce qui venait de se passer. James réprima une moue de dégoût : il méprisait ce sale rat, mais la bonté de Rémus l'avait gagné et il avait accepté cette vermine dans leur équipe…maintenant, que ne ferait-il pour s'en débarrasser ?

Dans son coin, Lily ruminait tout en passant ses nerfs sur le traversin de son lit . Les seules paroles qui filtrèrent d'à travers les rideaux de son lit –qu'elle avait fermés car elle se doutait des regards amusés que s'échangeaient ses deux amies – ; Carla et Meghan ne purent qu'entendre :

-…Pour qui il se prend…toutes petites chiquettes…sortirai pas avec lui…

Les deux amies se lancèrent un regard entendu puis s'endormirent : le lendemain matin , Lily aurait comme d'habitude après s'être disputée avec James, une mauvaise mine… »

Lily sentit qu'on la secouait doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux , un peu perdue tandis qu'une voix se fit entendre :

-Mrs Evans, c'est l'heure de votre cachet !

Une jeune femme se tenait devant la Gryffondor, les yeux globuleux et un stupide sourire béat scotché sur les lèvres :

-Vous êtes nouvelle vous, c'est ça ? marmonna Lily sans accorder un autre regard à celle qui se tenait devant elle et en avalant un cachet bleu ciel.

L'autre acquiesça :

-Effectivement. Je m'appelle Syria Black, annonça t-elle en tendant le bras vers sa patiente pour lui serrer la main.

Lily manqua de s'étouffer :

-Vous avez dit « Black » ?

-Euuh oui…pourquoi ? demanda Syria, surprise de la question

Lily plissa les yeux : on devinait aisément le sourire espiègle du Maraudeur mélangé au corps superbe de Meghan . Peut-être avait-elle mal jugé cette petite au 1er coup d'œil…:

-Votre père, c'est Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas ? Et votre mère c'est Méghan Hoke…déclara t-elle tranquillement en jetant un coup d'œil dédaigneux sur les mots fléchés que l'association lui avait apportés

-C'est ça…réussit à articuler la jeune femme, de plus en plus stupéfaite. Vous les connaissiez ?

-Que sont-ils devenus ?

-Eh bien ma mère est à la maison, mais elle a du mal à se déplacer dans ce grand manoir, toute seule…car voyez-vous, mon père est...

-Apportez-moi un verre d'eau : j'ai soif , coupa Lily d'un ton tranchant.

Syria fut presque effrayée par le regard d'émeraude qui la fusillait et s'exécuta sans broncher. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain de la chambre et emplit un goblet d'eau fraiche : ici la magie était interdite, excepté pour les traitements :

-…et profitez-en pour me ramener le petit miroir qui est posé sur le meuble à côté de la baignoire

La jeune infirmière eut un geste d'impatience : décidément ses collègues n'avaient pas menti et cette patiente était la plus redoutable de toutes . Elle retourna près d'elle et lui tendit ce qu'elle désirait, la regardant boire.

Lily prit le gobelet et but à petites gorgées, les yeux dans le vague. Soudain elle leva les yeux vers Syria :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? demanda t-elle sèchement

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais n'en eut pas le temps :

-Fichez-moi le camp ! Je ne veux voir PERSONNE vous m'entendez ? PERSONNE !

A bout de nerfs, Syria tenta de rester calme :

-Ca ça ne risque pas vu que personne ne vient vous voir, cingla une voix

Lily et Syria se retournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante qui n'était autre que la chef d'équipe, menue, rigide comme un tuteur pour tomates (NA/ : notez bien que je n'ai absolument rien contre les tuteurs à tomates^_^…), poilue, et particulièrement désagréable :

-Maintenant écoutez-moi bien, mrs Evans. Vous allez être bien gentille et laisser les femmes de mon équipe s'occuper de vous, est-ce que c'est clair ? enchaîna t-elle d'un ton cassant.

Syria lança un coup d'œil à Lily . Cette dernière fronçait ses minces sourcils :

-Ecoutez-moi Agatha, je faisais de la magie que vous tétiez encore votre mère, alors parlez-moi sur un autre ton ! siffla la rouquine.

Piquée au vif, la chef de service se contenta de lancer un regard mauvais dans la pièce et son courroux tomba sur sa subordonnée :

-Miss Black, si vous ne retournez pas aux autres malades, je me verrai dans l'obligation d'informer la directrice que vous ne faites rien pour mériter votre salaire…

Syria sortit docilement : autant laisser ces deux harpies se battre : Merlin merci tout le monde n'était pas comme elles.

Alors qu' Agatha Mayers sortait de sa chambre, Lily envoya un coussin contre la porte de rage :

« Vieille bique ! »

Elle se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil et prit un autre projectile : il fallait que ses nerfs se passent sur quelque chose. Elle leva à nouveau le bras, mais le baissa tout à coup en sentant un petit manche en argent dans sa main. Il s'agissait du miroir que Syria lui avait apporté.

Lentement elle le retourna. Lorsqu'elle vit son reflet, elle en fut horrifiée. De ses cheveux, autrefois roux, il ne restait que quelques filaments ocres, presque invisibles au milieu de la cascade blanche qui lui servait à présent de chevelure. Son visage était maintenant partiellement ridé et un peu de peau était distendue à la naissance de son cou. Elle rencontra dans le miroir ses yeux émeraude, seuls vestiges de sa jeunesse : Lily Evans avait vieilli.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Je ne sais même pas si on lit ma fic mais je la continue quand même pour le fun, et aussi parce que je n'aime pas laisser une fic en plan (et c'est moi qui dit ça ^^)

Bon, ben… si vous passez par ce chapitre, bonne lecture

Lily parcourait les couloirs de la maison de retraite des 3 lilas à l'aide d'une canne, mais son orgueil l'obligeait à se tenir droite comme un « i » : elle refusait de finir toute voûtée. Et cela, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas l'admettre , l'obligeait à fournir quelques efforts qui provoquaient des fourmillements des plus désagréables dans sa colonne vertébrale. Ce matin-là, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, elle entra en collision avec quelque chose de dur à sa hauteur :

'Bonjour ! dit une voix douce

Lily observa avec étonnement la personne qui se tenait devant elle : une femme d'à peu près son âge, à la mine agréable et souriante. La patiente était allongée, et ce que Lily avait heurté était son lit médicalisé :

-'jour.

-Vous dormez dans cette chambre ? demanda l'inconnue

-Pourquoi, ça vous dérange ? attaqua Lily, sur la défensive

-Non ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste que je suis contente de vous rencontrer !

Lily marqua un temps d'arrêt : elle était désagréable au possible depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, et cette folle lui disait qu'elle était « contente » de la rencontrer ?

-Ah bon ?

-Oui : nous allons partager cette chambre toutes les 2 ! ! Je suis vraiment impatiente de mieux vous connaître ! J'avais peur qu'on me colle dans une chambre seule, et de n'avoir personne avec qui…

-Eh bien ça va être le cas, désolée : je vais demander à changer de chambre. Car si vous voulez pas être seule, moi je veux pas de quelqu'un qui me soule de paroles à longueur de journées. Asséna Lily

Une lueur de tristesse apparut dans les yeux bleus de son interlocutrice , et la vieille femme eut un sourire triste :

-Ah…ah bon. Dans ce cas je suis vraiment désolée. Dit-elle lentement.

Un court instant se passa pendant lequel on aurait pu entendre un hippogriffe voler :

-Bon, eh bien…bonne promenade, puisque je vois que vous sortez. Vous savez vous avez raison de sortir : il fait un temps splendide…dommage que je ne puisse pas vous accompagner…

-Oui…vraiment dommage…marmonna Lily en tournant les talons.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les jardins, la sorcière sentit sa mauvaise humeur disparaître. Dès qu'un peu d'air frais venait fouetter sa joue et qu'elle entendait le gazouillis des oiseaux, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de se souvenir…

«NAAAAAAAAAAAN ! ! ! Arrête je te crois pas ! !

-Sisisisisi, j'te jure ! ! !

-Jamesie chérie ne ferait jamaaaaaaaais une chose pareille !

La jeune femme croisa les bras et se campa un peu plus sur ses jambes pour se donner de l'assurance devant la blondasse sans cervelle qui lui servait d'interlocutrice (NA/ Je sais qu'en général ce sont toujours les blondes qui sont…disons…à déficience intellectuelle, et je trouve ces stéréotypes ridicules : on ne se base pas sur une couleur de cheveux…mais là, désolée, j'avais pas le temps de trouver autre chose  ) :

-Je te le répète : Potter est Gay. D'ailleurs pourquoi il n'y a pas UNE SEULE fille chez les Maraudeurs, tu peux me le dire ?

Naomi semblait effondrée :

-Mais …il a couché avec quasiment toutes les filles de Poudlard !

-Justement ! C'était pour combattre ses tendances. C'est ce qu'on appelle la psychologie inversée. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

La superbe Serdaigle eut une moue dubitative :

-Moi je ne le croirai pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas annoncé publiquement…

Un éclair de triomphe passa dans les yeux de Lily :

-Tiens…justement le voilà…commenta t-elle

En effet, à l'autre bout du couloir, on apercevait le célèbre attrapeur , entouré de sa horde de fans :

-Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander…souffla Lily.

S'il avait été possible , on aurait pu voir deux petites cornes pointer sur la tête de la rouquine : Potter ne se remettrait JAMAIS de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire…

Confiante, Naomi acquiesça en secouant gracieusement ses boucles blondes et toutes les deux s'approchèrent dudit Maraudeur :

-Jaaaaames, j'ai quelque chose à te demander mon bichon, ronronna t-elle

Le petit cercle autour de Cornedrue fit une place à la nouvelle arrivante qui n'était autre que la chef officielle de la bande de groupies de James Potter :

-Voilà…je me demandais…enfin…

-Parle baby, tu sais que j'aime ta voix…

Lily manqua d'exploser de rire

-…Eh bien voilà…je …enfin…je me demandais si c'était vrai que tu étais…gay.

Un « oooooooooooooh » d'horreur parcourut l'assistance :

-Naomi voyons ! Comment peux-tu OSER dire une chose pareille ? Dis-le lui Jamesiechou !

Les petits pics bruns qui ornaient la coiffure sublime de James –Boréal, parce que vous ne valez rien - tandis que son visage s'agrémentait d'un sourire amusé :

-…Mais cette jeune femme dit vrai : je SUIS gay... »

Lily ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire satisfait : elle avait flanqué la panique dans Poudlard pendant une bonne semaine, le temps que Cathee avoue qu'elle avait absorbé du Polynectar par vengeance après s'être fait larguer par Potter, et que le vrai James Potter, explique qu'il n'y avait pas moins gay que lui.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, elle avait eu définitivement la paix avec le Maraudeur, la bonne douche l'ayant refroidi un bon coup. D'ailleurs Sirius et Rémus lui en avaient voulu un peu aussi : la réputation des Maraudeurs était maintenant d'avantage celle d'un groupe qui faisait une partouze tous les soirs de pleine lune que celle des anciens farceurs inséparables… »

La vieille femme s'assit sur un banc à l'ombre et apprécia le calme. S'il y avait une seule chose qu'elle aimait dans cet endroit, c'était la tranquillité. Enfin…c' était, puisque désormais on lui avait flanqué une voisine.

Elle se repassa sa rencontre avec sa future colocataire, puis se sermonna : être désagréable, certes. Etre infecte et acariâtre ; sûrement pas !

Lily se releva aussi sec et partit à la caféteria de la résidence, enfonçant une main dans la poche de sa jupe pour saisir son porte-monnaie qu'elle ne quittait jamais.

Elle poussa la porte et une douce odeur de café mélangée à celle du chocolat et du pain frais vint lui chatouiller les narines tandis que la clochette située en haut de la porte tintait pour annoncer une visiteuse.

La bénévole en charge de ce coin était l'une des rares personnes avec lesquelles Lily consentait à être aimable. La sorcière quitta donc son air renfrogné et adressa un petit sourire à Tatiana, la gérante :

-Bonjour Miss Evans ! Ca faisait un bout de temps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu traîner par ici ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers aujourd'hui ?

-Un café et deux …enfin…vous savez quoi, termina Lily sur le ton de la confidence

Tatia de son surnom acquiesça gravement et, tandis qu'elle versait le liquide noirâtre et fumant dans une tasse, elle donna discrètement deux petits sachets en papier kraft marron que Lily s'empressa de cacher dans les poches de sa jupe, ce qui les fit gonfler.

L'ancienne Gryffondor régla puis prit le plateau et adressa un signe de tête à l'assemblée :lorsque la télé était en panne dans leur chambre ou simplement pour se sortir du train train quotidien, plusieurs résidents venaient ici pour faire un loto ou tout simplement discuter.

Lily blêmit soudainement et lâcha son plateau. La tasse se fracassa sur le sol, répandant le café brûlant sur ses chaussures ouvertes , et lui arrachant un juron qu'on n'aurait pas forcément attendu d'une dame arrivée à un âge si respectable.

L'assemblée se retourna d'un bloc pour apercevoir le visage de la maladroite tandis que Tatiana se précipitait :

-Vous allez bien Miss E…

-Edison. Miss Edison. Coupa Lily d'un ton sans réplique, adressant un regard suppliant à son amie

-Miss Edison, compléta Tatia sans rien comprendre.

-Oui, tout va bien. De toute façon je trouve ton café toujours un peu fort…tu devrais en mettre moins quand tu le prépares si tu veux mon avis

Lily entendit que le brouhaha avait repris et soupira : elle pouvait arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi, visiblement , tout le monde l'avait cru.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend ? chuchota Tatiana

-Rien.

Elle sortit de la monnaie de sa poche :

-Tiens, pour la tasse. Et pas de questions, hein ?

La femme hocha la tête et regarda sa cliente sortir :

-Décidément, celle-la, soit elle devient folle, soit elle me cache quelque chose. ; murmura t-elle à elle-même

Lily parcourait les couloirs de la résidence à vive allure :

« Naaan, c'est pas possible, tu as rêvé là… »

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre machinalement :

« C'est la tête…c'est ça…ma pauvre Lilou, je crois bien que tu commences à devenir gâteuse… »

Soudain, alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans son fauteuil, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Elle reprit son air désagréable :

-Alors comme ça c'est vrai ? Vous venez vraiment dormir ici… ? maugréa t-elle en direction de sa nouvelle colocataire

Celle-ci hocha la tête :

-Euh…mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne reste que quelques mois, au plus.

Lily parut surprise, et la curiosité l'emporta sur la mauvaise humeur :

-Mais…ça n'est pas une résidence permanente ici ?

La vieille femme hocha la tête et lui sourit tristement :

-Vous avez raison. Mais d'après les médecin, mon espérance de vie ne dépasse pas 5 ou 6 semaines.

-Oh…euh…

Lily ne savait plus où se mettre :

-Ecoutez…je …je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure : je suis plutôt de mauvaise compagnie en ce moment …

-Approchez-vous…

Lily s'exécuta sans broncher et prit la main que la vieille femme lui tendait :

-Cette fois, vous allez m'écouter : vous êtes la première personne depuis bien longtemps qui ne m'a pas ménagé et considéré comme un légume. Alors même si je trouve que vous avez été d'une grossièreté peu commune, je suis prête à vous pardonner…je m'appelle Elizabeth Miller, mais appelez-moi Lizzie…

-Liliane Evans. Mais je préfère Lily.

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main :

-Je vous préviens, malgré les apparences, j'ai moi aussi un fichu caractère…et je sens que notre cohabitation va mettre un peu d'animation, déclara Lizzie avec des yeux pétillants.

-Justement. J'ai apporté quelque chose qui pourrait…disons…sceller notre collaboration

La Gryffondor sortit de sa poche les deux sachets et en tendit un à sa nouvelle amie qui la regarda, intriguée :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse , elle ouvrit le paquet et sa bouche sèche forma un « O » d'admiration :

-…des chocogrenouilles ! ! !

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux :

-Ca faisait une éternité qu je n'en avais pas mangé !

Lily acquiesça, pas peu fière de son effet, et saisit une chocogrenouille dans son sachet et la tendit au dessus de Lizzie . La vieille femme fit de même :

-A notre nouvelle amitié !

Un silence religieux s'installa dans la chambre tandis qu'elles dégustaient leurs confiseries :

-Au fait, j'avais une question à te poser, commença Lizzie. Comment s'appelle t-il ?

Lily manqua de s'étouffer avec sa chocogrenouille –deuxième fois dans sa journée…- :

-Qui ça ? demanda t-elle innocemment

Son amie prit un air offensé :

-Mais l'homme que tu as vu et qui t'as fait revenir jusqu'ici au pas de course voyons !

Lily était bluffée :

-Quoi ? Mais…mais…

-Inutile de me mentir , Lily !

-Mais…

-Lilyyyyyy

La rouge et or baissa les yeux et capitula :

-Ok, j'avoue. Il s'appelle James Potter. Là, ça va, t'es contente ?


	3. Chapter 3

Re

Un petit chap à vous mettre sous la dent : vous n'aurez rien pendant 2 semaines environ. Indépendamment de ma volonté biensûr

Je remercie chaleureusement Maggy loh, Naelia, pour leur review.

MERCI DE LIRE CE QUI SUIT SI VOUS ETES UN PEU PAUMES DANS MA FIC ^^

Je me permets une petite mise au point, il est vrai que mon esprit assez tordu n'a peut-être pas été très clair : en fait la fic se déroule bien bien après Poudlard, vu que Lily, James et…peut-être d'autres encore qui sait ? sont en maison de retraite. Voilà pourquoi, désolée Bellea Black 2b, mais j'ai lâchement décidé de faire mourir Sirius . Ne me demande pas pkoi, pourtant j'aime bien Sirius : un coup de déprime sûrement^^(et Lizzie n'est pas devin : Dumbledore sait tout et ce n'est pas un devin, pas vrai ? :p)

Narcissa Potter, je dois dire que ta review m'a fait sourire ; y faut pas te perdre dans autant d'hypothèses : tu avais bien compris : en fait Lily vit dans ce pensionnat depuis un bout de temps et James vient en fait d'arriver. Et pour ce qui s'est passé pendant toutes ces années, tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire tout de suite ? ^^

Bref, bonne lecture à tous zé à toutes 

Votre humble draco62

………

Lizzie tenta de se redresser :

-James Potter ? L'attrapeur de Quidditch ? Il est ici ? ? ? ?

Lily ne put retenir un soupir d'exaspération :

-Oui, non, enfin ...je ne sais pas : j' ai très bien pu me tromper…et puis de toute manière qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Elle regarda plus attentivement sa nouvelle amie :

-Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu fais partie de ses grandes admiratrices…

La vieille femme rosit mais tenta tout de même de se défendre :

-Non, pas du tout….c'est juste que ça fait toujours un choc de savoir qu'il y a une célébrité dans nos murs…tu ne trouves pas ?

Puis, s'arrêtant :

-Mais tu n'as pas franchement l'air de l'apprécier…

Lily eut un sourire triomphant :

-Ca se voit tant que ça ?

Soudain Lizzie fronça les sourcils, soucieuse :

-Comment as-tu dit que tu t'appelais ? Evans, c'est ça ?

La concernée acquiesça :

-Par tous les sorciers de ma famille ! TU es Lily Evans ? Je ne t'ai sûrement pas dit que j'étais journaliste dans mon jeune temps, et que j'ai travaillé pour le Daily News. Je n'ai interviewé James Potter qu'une seule fois dans ma carrière, mais ce jour pour moi historique est resté aussi intact que si c'était hier…Je me souviens tout à fait qu'il m'a parlé de toi…

Lily haussa les épaules, mais sa curiosité avait été piquée :

-Vraiment ? dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut désintéressé

Lizzie lui sourit :

-Tout à fait.

-Et qu'est-ce que Jamesou a dit sur moi ?

La vieille femme sembla avoir du mal à se le rappeler avec exactitude, mais lorsqu'elle sembla y parvenir, elle changea définitivement de sujet :

-Tu as peut-être raison : il vaux mieux éviter que tu le croises dans les couloirs…déclara t-elle avec un petit sourire amusé

-Votre chambre se trouve à quelques pas du bureau des infirmières : si vous désirez quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez surtout pas : nous serons ravies de ....

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de ladite chambre et resta interdite : la pièce était encombrée par de nombreux bouquets de fleurs et des boîtes de confiseries en tous genres s'étalaient sur la petite table qui trônait au milieu de la chambre particulière réservée au célèbre James Potter . Ce dernier accorda un regard amusé à sa guide :

-Ca fait toujours cet effet la première fois, assura t-il d'un ton suffisant, un sourire narquois sur le coin des lèvres. Vous savez, la célébrité c'est un vrai boulot...les fans, les autographes...on ne compte jamais les heures sup'...

Visiblement impressionnée, l'infirmière acquiesça silencieusement avant d'inviter son prestigieux invité à entrer dans son appartement par un pompeux geste de la main.

Tandis que l'attrapeur faisait le tour de la pièce d'un pas tranquille, son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres : au moins il avait toujours du succès auprès de la gente féminine, cheveux blancs ou pas...

Il piocha un dragée de bertille Crochue et le mastiqua pensivement : les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup changé depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard : sa vie avait été basée sur les deux passions de sa vie : le Quidditch et les femmes. Tous les deux très sportifs...

Son sourire se transforma quelque peu : la seule différence entre les femmes et le sport préféré de tout bon sorcier était que pour les femmes il n'y avait aucune règle. Aucun manuel, aucun guide, aucun grimoire ni potion miraculeuse : rien.

Toutes étaient foncièrement différentes et c'était bien ça le problème. Néanmoins la plupart d'entre elles étaient prévisibles et aucune, aucune n'avait résisté à son charme fou, à cette allure d'athlète, à ce charisme impressionnant à ce...le vieil homme émit une grimace. Ah oui.... Lily Evans...

Il écrasa un peu plus son bonbon entre ses 2 molaires droites en un mouvement agacé puis, décidément contrarié par ce souvenir désagréable, il tourna le dos à la fenêtre et se dirigea vers son fauteuil pour piquer un petit somme : après tout, il fallait être au mieux de sa forme avant que les pensionnaires réalisent leur chance et qu'ils se mettent à le harceler de questions...

-Mr Potter s'il vous plaît !

L'ancien Gryffondor tourna la tête d'un mouvement suffisamment étudié pour qu'il paraisse désintéressé :

-Avez-vous une déclaration pour le Daily Prophet ? questionna le journaliste tout en se précipitant sur son bloc notes, encore sous le choc d'avoir le privilège d'être écouté par James Potter en personne

-Eh bien...commença James avec un sourire ...à vrai dire...il faut avouer que la vie est relativement agréable aux 3 Lilas et Mlles les infirmières –il lança un regard appuyé vers les jeunes femmes qui s'échangèrent un coup d'oeil embarrassé- sont très ..._gentilles_

-Tu parles, chuchota Amya à Syria, il nous trouve à son goût lorsqu'il nous met la main aux fesses, ce vieux pervers !

Son amie toussa pour masquer son éclat de rire . James, lui, semblait totalement occupé à donner le meilleur de lui-même dans l'interview qu'on lui consacrerait le lendemain même

Autour de lui, une dizaine de journalistes qui se crêpaient presque le chignon pour pouvoir lui poser une question. Le sourire de l'attrapeur, subtil mélange de condescendance et de fausse suffisance, le rendait encore plus agaçant, encore plus détestable que lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard .

Lily, dans la pénombre, attendait le moment propice pour apparaître et lui faire un choc tel qu'il en ferait une crise cardiaque et en mourrait sur le champ, à moins qu'il ne quitte immédiatement les lieux...La vieille femme eut un sourire diabolique : dans tous les cas, elle aurait au moins réussi à lui pourrir sa journée et ça, ça valait la peine d'attendre.

Enfin, l'occasion se présenta lorsqu'un jeune homme, à peine sorti des jupes de sa mère, et qui interrogeait Potter depuis déjà 5 bonnes minutes en s'attirant les regards jaloux de ses collègues, posa LA question :

-Si vous deviez décrire votre personnalité, comment vous verriez –vous ?

Le sorcier ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre son :

-Laisse-moi répondre à celle-là, Potter, veux-tu ? l'interrompit la jeune femme

L'attention du petit groupe se détourna du Gryffondor et toutes les têtes semblèrent comme aimantées par la vue de la vieille femme .

Lily eut, pendant quelques secondes, l'envie de faire des effets de chevelures, comme dans les pubs moldues, mais s'en abstint : il y avait tout de même certaines choses que l'âge rendait moins faciles. Mais, bien partie sur sa lancée, elle continua dans le silence général :

-Potter, voyez-vous, c'est toute une histoire, alors qui mieux que Moi peut vous la raconter, je vous le demande

Elle eut un sourire amusé et fit volontairement une pause de quelques secondes pour entendre le silence qui planait dans la pièce : on aurait pu entendre un hippogriffe voler. Elle observa son adversaire et elle dut avouer qu'elle était particulièrement fière d'avoir un ennemi comme James Potter : le vieil homme avait à peine sourcillé à son entrée et seuls ses yeux qui s'étaient légèrement rétrécis, trahissaient son agacement :

-Je t'en prie Evans, exprime-toi, déclara t-il entre ses dents

Elle le remercia en le gratifiant d'un sourire tellement artificiel qu'il n'échappa à personne . Ce faisant, elle s'était approchée du petit groupe et était maintenant à quelques mètres de sa victime, le petit groupe s'étant reformé autour d'eux :

-Eh bien...je dirais que tu es...

Elle semblait chercher ses mots alors qu'en fait beaucoup trop d'adjectifs tous plus orduriers les uns que les autres se bousculaient dans son esprit et elle devait faire le tri . Enfin, elle attaqua :

-En quelques mots : audacieux, secret, une force de caractère hors du commun, un physique plutôt avantageux...

L'assemblée n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Lily Evans complimentait James Potter ?

Mais seuls les 2 protagonistes savaient ce qui allait se passer d'une seconde à l'autre et l'attrapeur ne se leurrait pas quant à ce qui allait suivre : son cerveau était déjà en plein branle bas de combat pour contrer les attaques les plus perfides de son éternelle bête noire :

-Mais aussi orgueilleux, vaniteux, narcissique, insolent, particulièrement débile et surtout surtout SURTOUT –elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, chargeant son regard de tout le dégoût dont elle était capable-, mégalomane.

James haussa de nouveau les sourcils :

-Quoi...C'est tout ?

L'auditoire semblait avoir disparu et il était évident que tous les deux réglaient leurs comptes.

Le vieil homme eut un mouvement d'épaules :

-Tu te bonifies avec le temps, ma Lilou ricana t-il

Lily dut faire un effort monumental pour ne pas le gifler : l'appeler par un de ces surnoms stupides la sortait de ses gonds et il le savait pertinemment. Elle respira un grand coup comme elle le faisait à Poudlard pour surmonter une bouffée de colère et s'empressa de ne pas perdre la face : c'est elle qui attaquait , c'est elle qui gagnerait :

-En tout cas, moi, je ne ressemble pas à un parchemin vieux de 3 siècles...

-Non...je dirais plutôt à une vieille chouette boîteuse

Quelques sourires apparurent sur les visages des spectateurs ,mais la Gryffondor ne s'avouait pas vaincue :

-Alors toujours en vie ? J'ai pourtant cru que tu mourrais de honte à force de t'humilier sur ton vieux coucou de balai, railla t-elle

Un silence de mort plana dans l'assistance . Bien que James Potter n'ait JAMAIS arrêté le quidditch, ses derniers matchs s'étaient soldés par de cuisants échecs , et il avait dû se retirer avant qu'on ne le qualifie de totalement gâteux.

Le coup fit mouche et l'attrapeur sentit une colère sourde monter en lui :

-Moi au moins, durant toutes ces années, je suis monté sur autre chose qu'un balai et je ne finirai pas en vieille fille aigrie, assena t-il

Tous deux avaient à présent dépassé les bornes de la simple joute verbale et un réel malaise s'installa dans l'assistance

Blessée plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, Lily cherchait désespérément une réplique : lui laisser le mot de la fin serait capituler et elle ne capitulerait JAMAIS.

Toutefois les minutes s'écoulèrent, toutes plus pesantes les unes que les autres et rien ne vint.

La vieille femme regarda son adversaire dans les yeux :

-Ce que tu peux être vulgaire, mon pauvre 'ami ', déclara t'elle d'une voix qui s'érailla malgré elle

Puis alors qu'elle passait près de lui :

-Je te mènerai une vie tellement infernale que tu ne peux te l'imaginer, lui siffla t-elle avant de pivoter d'un geste sec sur ses talons

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Un vase en verre alla s'écraser contre la porte de la chambre et se brisa en mille morceaux qui retombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit de verre brisé

-Euuh... Lily... Tu devrais peut-être....

-JE LE HAIS JE LE HAIS JE LE HAIS JE LE HAIS JE LE HAAAAAAAAAIS

Elizabeth fit une grimace désespérée et abandonna la partie : ça faisait 15 minutes que la rouquine était rentrée telle une furie dans leur chambre, et ça devait faire pas loin de 14 minutes 59 qu'elle jetait contre la porte d'entrée tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Regardant d'un air navré un des cadres de Lily qui venait de rejoindre le tas des « objets lancés » au pied de la porte, Lizzie décida d'attendre que l'orage passe et comprit enfin pourquoi on surnommait sa colocataire « Lily la tigresse ».

En jetant un coup d'oeil prudent vers son amie, elle fut convaincue que si James Potter avait eu le malheur de se trouver dans la même pièce que la vieille femme dans ces ... disons ...10 prochaines années, il ne sortirait peut-être pas vivant de l'entrevue.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son calcul sur l'hypothétique espérance de vie des deux gryffondor si, par malheur ils se rencontraient au sein de l'établissement, Elizabeth s'aperçut que le calme était revenu et que la crise de sa colocataire semblait bel et bien passée.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce et aperçut Lily, contre la fenêtre de leur chambre, le regard lointain. Lizzie n'aimait pas voir ce côté de son amie elle qui, d'habitude, semblait combattive et pleine d'entrain :

-Lily, commença t-elle d'une voix douce , je ...

Mais elle ne put finir : la porte s'ouvrit et Syria apparut :

-Je viens faire vos soins, Mrs Miller ...

Sitôt qu'elle eut franchi le seuil , la jeune femme sut que ce n'était pas le bon moment, mais maintenant qu'elle était lancée, elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Elle remarqua l'étrange calme qui régnait dans la pièce et, tandis qu'elle s'approchait du lit avec un sourire chaleureux pour sa malade, toutes deux entendirent la porte de la chambre se refermer dans un léger grincement et virent quelques cheveux blancs disparaître derrière la porte.

Elizabeth lança un regard pensif vers la porte qui n'échappa pas à Syria : décidément, elle ne savait pas si elle préférait que Lily s'emporte ou qu'elle se laisse couler...

Lily ferma les yeux et inspira. Elle voulait s'enivrer du parfum des fleurs , libérer son esprit, se calmer, et ne plus penser à rien.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux , elle avait totalement repris le contrôle sur elle-même. D'ailleurs son attitude de tout à l'heure lui sembla tellement ridicule qu'elle se mit à marcher d'agacement . A froid, la situation lui semblait intenable : jamais personne, fut-ce le ministre de la magie en personne se serait permis de lui parler sur ce ton. Alors allait-elle laisser un attrapeur de seconde zone lui pourrir la fin de son existence ? Ca, jamais.

Forte de cette analyse, elle accéléra sensiblement le pas tout en réfléchissant de plus belle : il lui fallait une revanche.


End file.
